


Prologue

by Lotsofimagines



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5sos imagines, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofimagines/pseuds/Lotsofimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N's punishment for helping get Lucifer into The Garden was simple; watch over one soul. But after the soul was born she was cast out and told that it was her job to protect him. And protect him she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N stood in front of her Father awaiting her punishment. There was no point begging for forgiveness or to repent; the damage had been done and she was going to pay for it.

"My daughter, are you aware of what you've caused?" The calmness in her Fathers voice scared her more than any warrior could have. She didn't know what to expect from him; to be cast out with Lucifer, to be striped of her wings, to have her grace taken away. All of that and more could happen and more, her crime was monumental and deserved a punishment for such. 

"Y/N, you are one of heavens most impressive soldiers, but you let the angel with the silver tongue penetrate your thoughts. For that my daughter you must pay for your crime." 

Her Father stepped aside to reveal a room with rows and rows of glowing orbs. Some were pure white showing the purity of their souls, others ranged from light grey to nearly black; a reflection of their sins. 

"Why are you showing me this Father?" She looked at him and for the first time since she'd been there she could see a small glimmer of happiness in his eyes. 

"Go choose one and then will I tell you the rest." 

She hesitantly walked deeper into the room, never looking at one orb longer than another. She could easily reach out and grab one but she had this odd feeling deep within her grace; something was trying to reach out for her. She walked past rows and rows of orbs until she was in front of a section of orbs that were nearly clear; souls of those yet to be born. She again felt the tug on her grace, stronger this time; and without showing much hesitation she reached out and grabbed the brightest one. It felt right in her hands, like it belonged with her. 

"A good choice my child. Now let me see it." She reluctantly handed it to her Father instantly missing the feeling of it in her hands. 

"Now for the rest of your punishment. Until this soul is born you are to be locked in Heavens prison. When this soul is born you are to protect it; but once their life ends you are free." 

Y/N just nodded. There wasn't any point in arguing with her father, she had done wrong and this was her punishment. She quietly watched as he set the orb back were it belonged and led her out of the room. She was handed off to a guard who escorted her to Heavens prison. Where she would spend, who knows how long, in a cell. 

**

Thousands of years had pasted and Y/N had witnesses it all; the war, famine, disease, the 80's, and she'd seen it all from the inside of her cell. Part of her punishment that her father never mentioned. But today was different, instead of the usual endless flashes she got all she could see was a woman in labor. That was how she knew it was time though; her time in the call was over. 

After hours of watching the woman in labor her brother Michael appeared in the door way of her cell, all six gold wings unfurled and his sword hanging at his waist. Over all he looked more intimidating that he usually did; his eyes holding a cold and malice look. 

"It's time sister." With those three words the door of her cell opened and Michael walked in, his sword dangling from his hand. She watched as he raised to above his head and with one powerful swing he arched it across her wings and she was sent tumbling. 

**

Everything hurt from her wings to her grace, it all felt like it was on fire. She could feel where Michael's sword had sliced across her wings, the steady stream of blood and the burning sensation produced a blood curdling scream from her. This was worse than everything that she'd every thought it would be; she now felt like she could sympathize with Lucifer. 

She sat in the middle of an empty lot; no idea where she was or if she ever going to find the soul she was responsible for. It all felt like it was too much; she wanted to go back to when Lucifer talked her into helping him and refuse his offer. 

It was all too much for her and for the first time in her existence she laid down and everything went black. 

**

"Hey, girl. Are you OK?" The voice sounded distant at first, but as Y/N started to regain consciousness and could actually see and hear the strange in front of her. "Hey, can you tell me if you're OK?" 

Y/N just groaned and tried to sit up, only to have pain shoot through every part of her and the stranger gently push her back so she could lay down. 

"Take it easy sweetheart." She finally looked to meet the stranger's eyes, and saw an oddly familiar blue. "Looks like a you took quite a fall." 

"Where am I?" The stranger hesitated for a moment, before telling her. 

"Australia." 

"Who are you?" Again the stranger paused, and this time he didn't speak the full truth. 

"My name's Gabe. Can you tell me yours?" 

"Y/N." 

"Well Y/N, lets see if you can stand and we can go get you some help."

Gabe helped Y/N sit up slowly and they stayed like that for a while; just sitting there until Y/N felt like she could move. Then she placed her hand in his and together they tried to get her to stand. With Gabe supporting all of her weight they made there way towards a car, presumably Gabe's car. When she was safely in the car she leaned against the window and felt herself start to drift off again. 

"Whoa, nope! Don't fall asleep on me Y/N. Stay awake." She jumped slightly, and in an attempt to keep her awake Gabe turned the radio on and switched it to a rock station. 

With the rumble of the cars engine and the melody's from the speakers slowly lulled her into a state between awake and asleep; but she listened to what Gabe had said earlier. She fought against herself and just stared out the window watching the buildings pass by.


	2. Fading Grace

Years have pasted and Y/N is still looking over this soul, but now the soul had a name; Luke Hemmings. Over the years she'd learned that he was a quiet kid; never getting into trouble, though as he grew older he grew quieter. Only having a handful of friends and an interest in music.

-_-_-

"How was work?" Y/N just shrugged at Gabe's question; 'work' was always the same everyday. Making sure Luke was safe; but Gabe couldn't know that.

"Boring as Hell." She stated, not even thinking about the words rolling off her tongue. It was weird when she'd first started swearing; always being told that as a warrior of heaven she'd have to remain pure. And she was, until she fell.

She started to hang up her coat when she felt a shift in her grace. It wasn't odd for her to feel something like that when Luke was over emotional, but this one felt different, and it scared her a little; the only thing running through her mind was 'is Luke OK?'

"I'll be right back. I forgot we're out of....milk." She rushed out, grabbing her keys and sprinting out the door and down to the ally next to her apartment.

In a flurry of feathers she was standing in the back of a movie theater. It wasn't too crowded, only a handful of people, though that's not what she was worried about. Her attention was trained on a group of boys surrounding someone. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that, that someone was Luke. She was about to will her grace and push the boys away from Luke, but something told her to stop. Then one of the older boys threw a punch; luckily missing it's mark. Though Luke threw one right back and this one landed square on the boy's jaw. Y/N was about to intervene when one of the boys yelled and they all took off, including Luke. Y/N stood there stunned.

-_-_-

"Did the store not have milk?" with her head still in the clouds Y/N jumped when she heard Gabe's voice; she hesitated for a second, contemplating on what she could say.

"Nope." She spit out rushing towards her room, missing the skeptical look thrown her way.

Y/N pulled her door closed, leaning against it; her mind still reeling with the events from earlier. She couldn't believe what she'd seen . With everything that she knew about Luke she had no idea that a kid like him could throw a punch like that. It made her wonder what else she didn't know about him.

-_-_-

For weeks Y/N didn't sit around and wait for a shift in her grace to tell her that something was wrong, because she was there to see if all before it unfolded. For weeks she followed Luke, trying to understand why there were things about him that were mysteries to her. Though the task was nearly impossible; the kid never seemed to attract attention to himself.

Now Y/N hated days like today, were the streets seemed to be over flowing and you didn't have any room to do anything. It left her with on option; fly. Now she liked flying as much as the next angel but after her fall it hurt a little more every time she unfurled her wings.

Now twenty minutes and several miles later she watched Luke walk up to a house, but when she tried to land on the roof something pushed her back. She tried a second time but again was nearly thrown back. She stopped. Hovering over the house she bit her lip and thought that if she lived through what she was about to do, she was so lucky. Y/N said a quick silent prayer to whoever might actually be listening to her before aiming to land in the backyard. When no one rushed her with their weapons raised she ventured closer to the house.

Three feet from the house and she couldn't go any further. So with everything she could muster up she willed her grace to push past the barrier and into the house. But the harder she tried the more it drained her. When she stopped her chest was heaving and her grace burning. There wasn't mush that had that effect on her kind, but everything she knew of wasn't something someone should be messing with.

-_-_-

Y/N stumbled into her apartment, weak and exhausted, like she could fall into a coma if she laid down.

"Y/N, what the hell happened to you?" There was no hiding the concern in Gabe's voice when he saw his roommate stumbling in. In all the years that he'd known her he'd never seen Y/N like this, like someone had hurt her; it worried him a little.

"Y/N, can you hear me?" He saw her give a faint, almost non-existent, nod. Gabe could see the pain the small movement caused her, and that hurt him to see her like this. He stepped closer, wanting to help but not wanting to cause her anymore pain. When he was close enough he wrapped an arm around her waist ans one of her arms around his shoulder; supporting her weight as he guided Y/N to her room.

-_-_-

When Y/N woke up everything hurt; her head, her muscles, and most of all her grace. It felt like it was on fire, burning every molecule in her body; the pain causing a groan to fall from her lips.

"How you felling?" She tried to turn her head towards the owner of the voice, though the action caused another groan to pass from her lips.

"Take it easy Y/N. I don't know what exactly happened to you but it didn't look fun. You just need to rest." With that said, Gabe waited until she was laying down to leave. But as soon as her door closed behind him Y/N stood up; though it took a little effort she did it. Walking over to her mirror she looked at herself and gasped.

The girl in the mirror couldn't be her. The strong blue aura that usually represented her grace wasn't what it was supposed to be. Instead of the strong blue it was a wispy grey; and that only meant one thing.

Y/N's grace was fading.


	3. Angel on His Shoulder

Luke sat in the living room of the house with his 'friend' Michael. They'd known each other for practically their entire lives, growing up with parents that 'worked' together, meant that they were constantly around one another. So with news papers, police reports, and lore book surrounding the two they, along with other hunters in the area, tried to figure out what was following Luke.

"It could be a demon." Michael suggested, flipping through pages in a lore book.

Luke shook his head. "I doubt it. If it was a demon they wouldn't have waited this long to do something,' he paused, turning a couple pages in the book in front of him. "It just doesn't make sense."

Michael shrugged, putting aside the lore on demons and picking up a different book. He turned a couple pages, skimming over the words before freezing. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, jaw lax and wide open. Michael couldn't believe what he'd found.

"What is it Michael? What'd you find?" Luke rushed, trying to see what his friend had found.

Michael pushed the book into Luke's hands. The blonde snatched the book away from Michael, raking his eyes over the page.

"You can't be serious Michael?" Luke muttered, not trusting his voice above that.

"It makes sense. Just think about it."

And Luke did. He leaned against the couch, his mind reeling with the events from the last couple of months. The rustle of feathers that always seemed to echo around him, the flashed of blues and white in his peripheral, and the odd sense of safety. It didn't make sense at the time, but now all the pieces seemed to fall into place.

"Face it Hemmings, you've got and angel on your shoulder."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Y/N sat in the darkness of her room, staring out the window trying to wrap her head around everything. She'd heard of angels losing their grace, how they'd usually end up falling off the deep end and never being who they actually were. It scared her that she'd end up like that, a shell of what she'd used to be.

"You know," Y/N nearly jumped out of her vessel when she heard the voice. She whipped around to where the voice had come from. In the dark of her room she could make out the outline of another person, angel, demon, or whatever it could be. "I never thought I'd see you like this."

The figure stepped forward into the little patch of light that her window let in. When they did Y/N gasped. Standing before her was Ashton, a fellow angel and warrior. On top of all the unbelievable things that have happened in the past day seeing him was up there with losing her grace.

"Ashton," Y/N stood from her bed, walking towards the angel with the caramel hair and hazel eyes. "Are you OK? What are you doing here?"

"It's been millennium Y/N, I thought you were dead. And you want to ask me if I'm OK." Ashton raised an eyebrow and smirked. "But I'm not here to talk about me."

"Then why are you here?"

"I've been sent to collect you." he chuckled when he saw Y/N's facial expression, a mix of confusion and fear. "They just want to talk to you."

"Who's they?"

"You'll see." Ashton smirked once more before he placed his middle and fore finger on Y/N forehead.

Y/N thought she was used to angel transportation, but that was before she could feel the vacuum sucking her into the abyss, before she couldn't block out the Enochian, before it left her feeling suffocated. When the two of them landed Y/N stumbled back a few steps before gaining her footing back. When she was able to stand right she looked around the room they'd landed in; it was a large room with a large table and many chairs, small statues and painting dotted the room.

"Ashton, where are we?" She turned around to face the hazel eyes angel, but when she looked over her shoulder he wasn't there. She turned in a couple circles trying to see if she could find him or anyone. She turned twice more, only stopping when the shadow of wings appeared on the wall.

"Hello sister." When the voice hit her ears she froze slowly turning to face the angel.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Wait, so you're telling me that your stalker is an angel?" Luke wanted to smack Calum upside his head. With as many times as Luke had explained the situation to him Calum still couldn't grasp the fact that an angel was following his friend.

"Yes." Luke snapped slightly. "And I need your help finding out where it's holed up."

Calum nodded at the blonde, smoothing out the map in front of them and grabbing a marker. "Where am I looking first?"

"Any where. If it's actually and angel then distance isn't an issue for it." Calum groaned, Luke chuckled, taking the marker from Calum and circling Sydney. "But if it's following me I don't think it would Sydney unless I do."

Calum rolled his eyes but nodded at his friend. He rolled the map back up and grabbed his bag off the table.

"I'll keep in touch if I find it." With that Calum took off leaving Luke to think about the possibility of an angel tailing him.


End file.
